Falling Star
by TheOwlAndThePlatypus
Summary: A long time before Katniss's Hunger Games, a girl called Sasuka entered the arena. But her experience was unlike Katniss's in every possible way. Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuka waited in the anxious crowd, waited for the first name to be called. She was eighteen, so this would be the last year that she was in danger from the reaping. But she wasn't safe yet. She knew how unpredictable the reaping was. She had seen twelve-year-olds walk to their deaths, barely even aware of what they were letting themselves in for. One of them had been her cousin, Anika, just two years ago. She drew in a sharp breath remembering Anika's last moments, the child's face frozen in shock, pain and fear, broadcast for all to see. Remembering how she had been before – an innocent, loving, carefree little girl. She hoped that this year there wouldn't be another Anika. But what she wasn't suspecting was:

"Sasuka Vero!"

She stood still for a moment, to gather her thoughts. And then she began the journey up to the platform. She could do this. She had been training for this from the age of four. She was ready. She faced her audience with a feigned look of glory, of hope. The least she could do for her parents and twin brother was to make them believe that she could, would, win. It didn't matter what she thought. It was what people thought that she was thinking that mattered. And people with more faith in her were more likely to sponsor her. _Don't worry, you'll make it through, _her brother, Jay, told her silently, _I believe in you. _She responded immediately _Thanks, Jay; I'll win for you. _Her twin was suddenly fierce _No, Sasuka, not for me, or for anyone else. Win for _you. _For me_, _just stay alive, okay? Okay, Jay. _She promised.

Then the next name was being called out:

"Michael Adeja!"

A small boy walked forward, trembling all over. He was clearly one of the young ones, only 12, 13 at the most, and Sasuka's heart ached for him as she guessed his impending fate. She waited through the agonising silence as no-one stepped forward for him, remembering the silence after Anika was chosen, and how she had not been brave enough...wishing that she had, and knowing that there were others feeling the same way as she had, not daring to do the unthinkable...then it was over, and they were marched into the Justice Building, her and the small boy who did not, could not, deserve this. She could not take in the rich furnishings of the Justice Hall, so much more expensive than those of her own home; a medium sized, four-bedroomed family home, comfortable but not luxurious. Then it was time to say goodbye to her family – this could be the last time she saw them.

Her parents could barely speak to wish her goodbye – they did not cry, they were trying to be strong for her - but she knew that they were remembering Anika. Jay was braver, stronger. He hugged her, holding her close to him. _Make me proud Sasuka, _he told her, _but more importantly, come back alive. _Sasuka let out a barely audible whisper.

"I'll try."

Then a Peacekeeper ordered them out.

"I love you," Sasuka called after them, "I love you always," and then they were gone. Sim, her boyfriend of three years, entered the room.

"Sim!" she flung her arms around him and they kissed. Then, too soon, Sim stepped back and looked at her. Just looked, like he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Wait for me?" pleaded Sasuka,

"Of course, always," he replied passionately, "And if you die, I will die with you," To Sasuka's shock, she found herself slapping him round the face with all her strength, and then she was screaming at him.

"Never, never, say that to me. Never, Sim, you hear me? You will live on if I die, you can't die because of me. Find another girl, live your life. You don't need me that much – never even think about killing yourself over me. Never, please Sim..." And then she was holding him tight, crying into him and wanting never to let him go.

"I promise you, then," Sim said, "I promise that I will live for you if you die, and live with you forever if you live,"

"Sim, are you asking...?"

"Yes," he said, tears in his eyes, "I have to ask before you...leave. So that I know. Do you love me?"

"Yes, of course, forever and always..."

"Then marry me," he said it so simply that Sasuka had to pause for a minute, not quite understanding, "Sasuka?"

"Yes," she replied, her eyes shining with new hope, "Yes, I will marry you. I will win, I will come home and then..." Her mind drifted into a glorious wedding fantasy, like the other glorious weddings she had seen, only with her in white and Sim, loving, kind, funny Sim, her perfect man, waiting for her at the altar. Then she felt something on her finger. She looked down to see the a beautiful gold ring, two bands intertwined, inseparable, one with her name engraved on it and one with Sim's.

"You're allowed one thing to remind you of home in the arena; will you wear this?"

"Oh, Sim! But it's so beautiful, what if it breaks, or,or..."

"It doesn't matter. Nothing matters except our love. Please Sasuka, wear it, and every time you look at it, think of me. So that I can be with you, at least in one way. I don't want to be apart from you, Sasuka, please?" His voice broke, he was on the brink of tears, but still he tried to be brave for her. She loved him so much.

"I'll wear it," she decided, "And you'll be with me. Forever." Then it was time for Sim to leave.

"I love you, Sasuka Vero, to the ends of the earth and further,"

"I love you too, more than can be measured,"

"To infinity and beyond," he laughed weakly. They exchanged one more quick kiss, and then he was gone. The rest was just a blur of goodbyes, endless goodbyes, it was so final.

At the station, Sasuka grasped firm control over her emotions, and forced her face to appear blank – she would not allow herself to cry. She saw Michael, who had clearly been crying, and even now was struggling not to cry more. Poor kid. She should help him somehow, teach him to mask his emotions at least – he was going to need all the sponsors he could get, and this was not a good way to go about it. And his big, brown eyes reminded her of her cousin.

Sasuka liked the tribute train. Fast, gloriously furnished and all the clothes a girl could dream of. The food was good too. She watched the other reapings, hoping to discern her competition, feeling the familiar ache when kids of only 12 or 13 years old were chosen, which was surprisingly often this year. She tried to console herself – _Good; not much competition, _but her optimism failed to dispel her feeling of uneasiness. Then a tall woman with flowing black hair down to her shoulders and electric blue eyes approached her.

"My name is Hannah Kenner and I will be your mentor," she spoke clearly, but not patronisingly. Sasuka immediately warmed to her. "You are Sasuka, correct?" Sasuka nodded. "Ok, let's see what you've got. How are you with weapons?"

"I can handle most weapons, but I'm best with throwing knives. I'm not very good at archery, but I can use a bow and arrow. I can do other stuff too - " Hannah cut her off.

"Let's not worry about that yet. Just weapons, endurance, agility and strength. They are the four main areas you need to train hard in, and in between training we'll be working on camera technique – to get as many sponsors as possible – and other useful things that I doubt you've been taught before, okay?" Sasuka nodded again, liking this woman more and more. Yes, she was bossy and teacherish, but she clearly knew what she was doing and had a full-on training routine planned out. With this mentor, how could she go wrong? Just one thing, though...

"Why haven't I seen you before?" she asked Hannah, curiously.

"I like to keep to myself," said Hannah, "And when I won the hunger games, I was just fourteen. That was twenty years ago now, you wouldn't have seen it," Sasuka looked surprised.

"Most of the victors are really...well..." did she dare to say it?

"Full of themselves, I know," replied Hannah, "I don't really see the glory in it myself. I'm just glad it's over!" she gave a light laugh, but Sasuka sensed that there was more to Hannah's story. She didn't press the matter, sensing that it was Hannah's business, not hers. "Anyway, getting late now – you'd better grab whatever sleep you can, cause you won't be getting much once you get in the arena," Hannah advised. Sasuka decided to just do as she was told, and went to her room. Looking at the clock, she saw that it was already 11:30pm, and slipped in between the soft silken sheets. She was asleep in minutes, not giving herself time to think of the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

At breakfast the next morning, Hannah filled Sasuka in on her schedule for the day, as always in her somewhat detached, businesslike manner.

"I will hand you over to your stylist and prep team, and they will get you kitted out for this afternoon's parade. Your stylist, Amelie, has already got a fairly good idea of what you'll be wearing and I'm telling you now, it's gorgeous. After the parade you will be taken to the Training Centre where you will stay for a couple of days, training, having interviews and generally preparing for the Games before you are sent into the Arena. All clear?" Sasuka nodded. She was slightly nervous about the whole process, but decided to show willing and act determined. She fingered her ring.

"That your token?" Hannah asked.

"Yes," Sasuka replied, lowering her eyes, not wanting to think about her loved ones back at home.

"Don't be sad," said Hannah, her voice gentler, "think of the rewards if you win – it helps to get you through much better than long hours of moping. Anyway," returning to her usual brisk self, "if you've finished your breakfast, we'd best be on the move; the train's slowing down and you can just get your first glimpse of the Capitol – the first time you see it off television is the most impressive," Sasuka finished her mouthful and crossed the room to stand by the window. Hannah was right. It was impressive.

"Wow," she murmured.

Later, after every inch of her body had been stripped of hair, polished, shaped and scrubbed, Sasuka finally met her stylist. She was tall and blond and every inch of her skin was covered in tessellated dragon tattoos. Sasuka gaped.

"Hi," said the blonde, "I'm Amelie, your stylist. Try this on," she chucked a bejewelled black dress at Sasuka, and Sasuka pulled it on. She fumbled with the clasps at the back.

"No, not like that," snapped Amelie, "You'll break it...oh let me do it," she busied herself smoothing out the dress, sorting out the clasps. When she had finished, she stood back to admire the effect. "Good, that's just right, ok let's go," she had clearly scheduled this very tightly, closer than Sasuka liked. They got to the bottom level of the Remake Centre just in time and Sasuka was hurriedly directed into the chariot next to Michael, behind four snow white horses. Glancing at Michael, Sasuka saw that he was wearing a similar outfit, but a tunic, not a dress. As their chariot reached the crowds, Sasuka smiled, waved and blew kisses, much to the delight of her audience. They didn't need to know that this was only cold propaganda, an attempt to gather sponsors. Then they were inside the Training Centre, and their stylists were helping them off the chariot and they Hannah showed her to her quarters, which were even more luxurious than the train. Sasuka had a shower and changed into more comfortable clothes. After dinner she went straight to bed; she wanted as much sleep as she could get before she entered the arena.

The next day was her first day in training. Sasuka was more interested in hooking up with the other Careers than taking part in the "training", most of which she had learnt back in district 1 anyway. She saw them beginning to gather in the centre of the Training hall, and quickly joined them. There were six altogether, including her, and she was surprised to discover Michael had been accepted into the group despite his age and the fact that he clearly wasn't built for the Games, but didn't mention it – it wasn't a problem. A tall, muscled boy with black eyes, around the same age as Sasuka, took charge.

"We'd better introduce ourselves. I'll start, I'm Hakan, and I'm from district 2, and this is Maya, also district 2," He gestured to the girl with long, black hair who stood next to him.

"I'm Rio, district four. I'm here with Sasha," said a smaller boy who looked about 14. The girl beside him was even younger, maybe just twelve, and Sasuka could see that Michael wasn't taking his eyes off her. Taking control, as Michael clearly wasn't going to answer for himself, Sasuka spoke.

"Sasuka, District 1," she gestured at Michael, "Michael," she assumed that they would work out his district. Hakan looked at her with interest. She stared back, holding his gaze.

"Right," said Hakan taking his eyes off her to look around the group, sizing up the group, "We ought to split up, accumulate skills between the group. Keep an eye out for anyone else with particularly impressive skills and try to recruit them, but only if they're amazing – I don't want taggers on." The group split up and for the next two days were busy training. Then there were the interviews, and, Sasuka thought, finally, it was time to enter the arena. After a whirl of goodbyes from her prep team and stylist, Sasuka was taken down to a pod where she changed into the simple clothes that were laid out for her. She didn't want any food, she was too nervous, but she accepted a glass of water.

"Nearly time," commented Hannah, "Your audience awaits," she laughed weakly, and Sasuka thought she sounded more nervous than herself. Suddenly, Sasuka was angry. Very angry. These people, who were sending children year after year to their deaths for entertainment, and that was what it was, entertainment, however much they tried to pretend otherwise, lived in luxury, with no fear of losing their children, probably not even _bothering _to consider how other people did, especially those from districts eleven or twelve. "I hate them," she spat, "all of them,". She felt Hannah's hand on her shoulder.

"I know," said Hannah gently, "_I know_". Then she spun Sasuka round, and, quite unexpectedly, pulled her into a tight hug. "Listen," she said, softly, "you must not let them see this side of you, not any of them. You need them to sponsor you, so however much you hate them, you have to behave otherwise. Without their help, you face almost certain death. I knew someone who, when he was put in the Games, let the people from the Capitol know exactly how he felt. He got no support, no sponsors, _and he died because no-one would help him when he needed it._ So don't you be like him. Don't you die because you make your voice heard, ok? I don't like sending children to their deaths, particularly when I know what lies in store for them. You are only the second person I have mentored, and I want you to survive. So you do as I say, ok? Please?" Sasuka was amazed. This was the most she had ever heard Hannah say, and more than she thought she'd hear. Suddenly, Hannah seemed vulnerable, all her briskness stripped away, her heart laid bare. Then a voice announced that it was time to prepare for launch. Hannah released Sasuka from her grasp. "Good luck," she told Sasuka, blinking back tears.

"I will survive," murmured Sasuka, "I've promised enough people; they'd kill me if I lost." She smiled weakly, before walking over to stand on the metal plate. There was nothing more to say.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please note: This story is being "refurbished" – scenes may be added at random before the story is continued.**


End file.
